Zekrom and Reshiram's Journey to the Tourney
by TheKittyOfLife
Summary: Once every 10 years, a different region has a public festival hosted by Lady Arceus with the main attraction being a tournament where all the Legends of every region gather. This year it's in Unova! Join Zekrom and Reshiram as they take a trip to the 500th decennial Legendary Festival! ColorlessShipping ON HIATUS


A/N: Hello everyone! I'm here with a new story, and before you scream in the comments that I suck at writing, remember that I'm still kind of new!  
I would also like to thank my Beta Reader QUEENSPELLER67 a lot for this chapter, she spent a TON of time sending me errors because I forgot that dialogue ends with a comma, not a period. Don't forget to thank her too!  
Enjoy!

* * *

 _Mistralton City_

"Welcome to Mistralton City!" exclaimed Cilan as they walked out of Chargestone Cave. Ash had just beaten Driftveil City's Clay and gotten the Quake Badge.

"Mistralton Gym, here I come!" yelled Ash as he ran off. The other two tried to follow him, but Ash was really fast when he was going to a new gym.

"Ash, wait! Do you even know where you're going?!" puffed Iris as she ran. Ash stopped in his tracks.

"To the gym!" he simply replied.

"Ash, you're forgetting lots of things! Don't you need to heal your Pokemon and get a good rest from running through that cave?" Iris asked.

"I wanted to go to the gym though!" he whined. His stomach growled.

"Seems like your belly has other wants," said Cilan, laughing. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center for dinner, find something to do here, and go to sleep. It's already late in the day and I don't think there will be enough time to do your gym battle today. We can do it tomorrow," he said.

"Fine. As long as I get my badge as fast as possible, I don't really care. Now let's get some food!" he said happily while running to the Pokemon Center.

"Ash, wait up! You're going too fast!" Iris and Cilan yelled while running after him. Once they got in the Pokemon Center, Ash made his way to the counter.

"How can I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Can we have a room for three and some dinner please?" Cilan asked.

"Certainly! Room 148 is open, here's the key," she said while handing them a key.

"Thank you!" all three said while leaving.

"Alright, let's head to the dining hall!" Ash said immediately after dropping his things off in their room.

"No objections there!" Cilan said happily. They ran to the dining hall.

"No running!" Nurse Joy yelled when they passed her. They slowed down to walking.

* * *

 _Dragonspiral Tower  
_

Zekrom and Reshiram were sitting together, looking off to the sunset.

"Zek, remember that the decennial Legendary Tournament is coming soon," Reshriam said softly.

"Reshi, how could anyone forget something as important as that?" Zekrom replied.

"Because if you forget things everyday, how do you think I knew you'd remember something that happens every ten years?" she replied. Zekrom looked for an answer.

"We'll head off to Opelucid City tomorrow," he said, ignoring her question.

"Aww, that's boring! Can't we do something more fun? Like travel from a city to get there, or travel with people to get there?" Reshiram pleaded with her Lillipup eyes.

"I don't think it should be fun. Shouldn't we just go to Opelucid City and get the thing over with?" Zekrom said.

"Please?" she asked. She put on more intense Lillipup eyes.

Zekrom sighed. "Why can't I ever resist those cute eyes?" he asked.

"It's because you know I'm cute," she replied.

"Fine. We'll go find people to travel with," he said, admitting defeat.

"Yay!" she exclaimed happily.

"There's something we'll need too though," he said sternly.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Human names. We can't call each other Reshiram and Zekrom in public or else everyone would be running around trying to catch us," he replied.

"Fine," she said. There was a momentary silence between them. Reshiram broke it and said, "My name will be Reshina."

"Don't you think you should have a name that is more like the ones that humans use? Or at least a name that doesn't have part of yours in it?" he asked.

"Nah, I think Reshina is fine. What's your name gonna be?" she asked.

"Uh, I think I'll be Zachary. It sounds nice and a little like my name, but not enough to give it away. Now that I think about it, yours is fine," he said.

"How are we going to find people worthy of traveling with? I mean, if we get stuck with mean people who just want to abuse us, that won't be fun at all!" she said.

"Hmm," he said, deep in thought. "We need to find a way to find people with good qualities, such as being nice and helping strangers," he said.

"You're the one who usually comes up with these solutions, but I have an idea," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I thought that if they were nice, they would help someone in need. What if we knock ourselves out in human form and wait until someone helps us?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me, but I don't want you hurt too badly, alright?" he said. "We'll set off now," he told her.

"Wait! Zekrom, don't you think we should have Pokemon?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! Let's look for some on our way there!" he said while flying away.

"Wait up! You fly too fast!" she cried, flying off to catch up with him.

* * *

 _Back in Mistralton City_

"Ahh, that was a great meal! Thanks, chef!" Ash said as they left the dining hall. Once they got out, Ash turned around and asked, "What should we do now to kill time?"

"Let's see," Cilan said. He took out a booklet and flipped some pages and looked. "Aha! Apparently, Mistralton has some nice ice cream! Let's go get some!" he exclaimed. He started to walk off in a direction. The other two quickly followed. There was a large plane runway and to the south of it, there was an open area with a small outdoor ice cream shop. They headed towards it.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Ash exclaimed while looking at the menu. "They have everything here, including strawberry shortcake!" he said happily.

"Wow! They have pistachio, too!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Ooh, mint chocolate chip! Gotta love the classics!" Iris said.

Pikachu pointed to the smaller menu, which was for Pokemon. Ash grabbed one. "Which one do you want buddy?" he asked.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, pointing to the electric type specialty.

"Wow! They have ice cream for all types? That's cool! Pikachu wants an electric specialty!" he said.

The ice cream guy looked at them. "I take it that that's what you want?" he asked. The three nodded. "One strawberry shortcake, mint chocolate chip, pistachio, and an electric type specialty!" he yelled to his crew working at the huge bins of ice cream.

He gave them the ice cream cones, and said, "That will be 1,025 Pokedollars." Cilan gave him the money. They took a seat at the benches near the forest and ate their ice cream.

"Wow! This strawberry shortcake is the best!" Ash exclaimed. He was eating it slowly.

"This pistachio is really worth its cost!" Cilan said while happily finishing off his ice cream.

Iris didn't say anything, she just ate her ice cream as fast as she could. It was evident that she loved it.

Pikachu loved his ice cream, and finished it off faster than any of them. Once he finished, he looked at the forest. "Pikapi!" he cried while running off.

"Pikachu, wait up!" Ash called while chasing him. They ran into the forest, and found what Pikachu was looking for. Two humans were on the floor, injured. One was a boy who looked about 12 or 13, had black hair, and glasses. He wore black clothes. The other was a girl who looked about the same age as the boy, and had white hair with white clothes. There were two Pokeball belts on the floor. Cilan and Iris caught up.

"We should help them!" Ash said. Cilan and Iris nodded. Cilan picked up the boy, and Iris picked up the girl. Ash picked up the Pokeball belts with one hand and continued to eat his ice cream as he walked out of the forest. Iris and Cilan followed him.

"Why are we carrying them while you're just walking out of the forest with nothing to carry?" Iris asked angrily.

"Because my hands are full!" he replied. He turned around with his ice cream in one hand and the Pokeball belts in the other. They glared at him and continued to follow.

Once they were at the Pokemon Center, they got to their room and laid them down on a bed. "What do we do with them?" Ash asked.

"Ask Nurse Joy for help?" Iris suggested.

"Sure," Ash replied. He left to go find her. He came back later with Nurse Joy following them.

"Just so you know, I'm a Pokemon treating nurse, not a human treating one. I don't know how to cure seriously injured people well, but Pokemon aren't too different from humans. So, if these two are just injured, I can probably help," Nurse Joy informed them. She examined them.

Once she finished, she looked at them and smiled. "There isn't anything too bad. They seem to of fallen from somewhere and hurt themselves. They should be fine with enough sleep. Don't let them do anything too dangerous for the next couple days or so," she said. She looked around at the three. "You don't have enough beds here. I'll come back and leave another mattress or two later," she said. She walked out of the room.

"I'm glad that they aren't hurt badly. I can't wait to meet them and see what kind of Pokemon they have!" Ash said excitedly.

"You're such a kid!" Iris taunted.

"Hey!" he responded. Nurse Joy came back in carrying two mattresses.

"Here you go, and good night!" she said as she dropped them and left.

Once she left, everyone got settled and ready for bed.

"Alright everyone, sweet dreams for me winning this city's badge!" Ash said, yawning. They all went to bed.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Ash was up at 8 o'clock. He was not usually a early riser, but this was an exception. Today was the day he was going to earn his 6th badge.

"Mistralton Gym, here I come!" Ash yelled, waking up Iris and Cilan.

"Ash, why are you up so early?" Iris asked.

"Because I'm going to get that badge!" he replied.

"Ash, do you have a battle plan?" Cilan asked.

"No, but have I ever had one?" Ash replied.

"You're such a kid Ash," Iris said.

"Well Ash, the book says that Skyla, who is this town's Gym Leader, specializes in using flying-type Pokemon. In this fight, Pikachu would be your trump card. If Pikachu faints, you'll need to go use either of the other Pokemon you're bringing in. Who else are you taking with you?" Cilan asked.

"I've decided to take Pikachu, Tranquill, and Krokorok," he replied.

"Ash, there's your game plan in a nutshell," Iris said.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked. The boy had just woke up due to the others talking.

"Oh hey! You're awake!" Cilan said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu!" he said, pointing to Pikachu.

"I'm Iris, and this is Axew!" she said. Axew popped his head out of her hair.

"I'm Cilan! he said.

"Oh. I'm Zachary," the black haired boy now known as Zachary said. He pronounced his name with an accent, as if he wasn't used to saying his name.

"Who's she?" Ash asked, pointing to the white haired girl that was still sleeping.

"She's Reshina," he replied.

"Reshina? That's an uncommon name," Cilan observed.

"I dunno, but that's her name and we're siblings, by the way," he said. "Hey! Reshina, wake up!" he said as he poked her back. She didn't move. "I SAID WAKE UP!" he yelled in her ear.

"Geez Zek, I'm awake! What do you want?" she asked sleepily.

"Don't call me that, and everyone's awake. You need to stop sleeping in so late," he replied.

"Oh!" she said. She finally noticed everyone, and got up. "Hi, I'm Reshina! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"I explained that already," Zachary said.

"Oh! Sorry. What haven't you explained?" she asked.

"Personal information," he stated.

"We're going to get breakfast, and then head to the Mistralton Gym. Wanna come?" asked Ash.

"Nah. We usually sleep through breakfast. We might join you on your way to the gym, though," replied Zachary.

"Alright," Ash said as they left.

Once they left, Zachary looked at Reshina. "So, what do you think of these people?" he asked.

"I think they're fine, but we don't have enough information to assume that yet. They DID take care of us when you made that painful idea to transform in MIDAIR," she replied.

"Let's follow them to see. They said that they would go to battle this city's gym today. Let's watch them!" He suggested.

"Yeah. I want to see what that boy can do against," she paused for a moment. "Which town did we drop off into again?" she asked.

"I think they said the Mistralton Gym, so we must be in the Mistralton Pokemon Center. Let's go find them before they leave without us!" Zachary said before dashing off, with Reshina quickly trailing him. They found the three on their way out.

"Hey guys! Wait for us!" Zachary yelled. Ash and the others turned his direction.

"Hey Zachary! So you decided to come with us?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" Zachary replied. "Can we watch your battle?" he asked.

"Yeah! Just come with us!" he replied. They left the Pokemon Center together. Soon, they found the Gym.

"So this is the Mistralton Gym?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. This seems to be it," Cilan replied. Ash went to the door and knocked. It opened and the guy standing behind it welcomed them in. They walked through and found the gym leader. She looked like a teenager with reddish-brown hair with a bow in it, blue eyes, a blue jacket, and blue pilot gloves.

"Hi! I'm Skyla, and I'm the Mistralton Gym Leader! Nice to meet you! Who's going to be battling today?" she asked.

"Just me!" Ash replied.

"Good! Step into the battlefield and we'll begin!" she replied.

* * *

A/N: This concludes Chapter 1! Hope you liked it, and I will make the second chapter as soon as possible! I intend on making the most, if not all the gym battles different from the ones in the anime to make it more interesting, and because I thought you guys might get bored if I just ripped it out of the anime.  
Don't forget to favorite, follow, and point out anything me or my beta could have missed!

* * *

 _Pokémon_ _© Nintendo/ Game Freak_


End file.
